The Beast Within
by aussiekagamines
Summary: All he wanted to do was protect her, but how could he? When he couldn't even protect her from himself... Rin x Len FTW! Inspired by Skillet's song Monster. NEW CHAPTER!(finally)
1. Prolog

**ProLog**

A young boy, no older than six, ran through the park with tears streaming down his face. The were at it again. Tormenting him, teasing him. It was as if they had nothing better to do except make his young life hell. They were everywhere he went; the shops, Kindergarden, even outside his own home. And he had no one to help him. He didn't have any friends, and hardly any family. His father had died when he was 2 and he had no siblings. All he had was his mother. His mother wasn't like the mom's that came to pick up their kids from kindy, all kind and warm. No, she was mean and cold. She was never home, and made him do all the chores around the house. He thinks he knows why though. She wanted a beautiful, bubbly little girl. But she got a wimpy, scrawny little boy. He wasn't even Brave or strong like other boys. She disaplined him a lot, making him walk the five blocks home from kindergarden, doing all the work around the house. All with no reward, no kind words, no sweets or treats. Nothing but more work.

The boy couldn't see where he was going through his tears. He ran straight into a tree, falling to the ground with a thump. He quickly tried to get back up and make a dash for it but was too late.

"We got you now."

They towered over him, being slightly older by a few years. They stared at him with menacing eyes and wicked grins, like lions about to eat their prey. The boy closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the worse. he begged that for anyone, _anything, _to help though he new the chances were next to none. 'Please!'

"Hey! Fatsos! Pick on someone your on size, why don't you!"

The boy's eyes shot open as he searched for the owner of the voice. His tormenters were staring behind him as if they had just been slapped in the face.

"What did you say! You little brat!"

The boy turned around to find a little girl. She looked younger than him, probably about a year. She had Silky blonde hair that made its way a little below her shoulders. She had big, blue eyes and a grumpy expression across her pretty face.

"I said," She shouted, "Pick. On. Someone. Your. Own. Size! Do you get that, doofases!"

For such a tiny girl, she sure was brave. The boy started to worry when one of the tormenters made their way towards her. He was going to scream at her to run for it. But she did something that surprised him. As the tormenter lunged for her, she quickly jumped out of the way. So he landed flat, facedown in the mud! The girl smiled proudly as the boy stifled a laugh. The Tormenter quickly got up and glared fiercely at the small boy, making his fear return. Though after a glance at the young girl, he changed his mind on beating the boy to a pulp.

"Come on guys, their not even the trouble." Grumbled the tormenter to his friends as they stalked away from the park.

"Are you okay?" Questioned a lovely voice in front of the boy. He wiped around to find two crystal blue eyes staring into his own.

"I-I'm fine." Stuttered the blonde boy as the girl helped him up on his feet, "Th-thank you!"

"It's really fine!" Smiled the small girl, "Can I know your name?"

"L-Len!" He answered, "A-And who are you?"

The girl giggled,

"My name Rin!"

_From that moment on, he __swore he would protect her..._

**YAY! Done! That toke forever XD but I probably shouldn't have kept on stopping to watch youtube...**

**This is a story I came up with while listening to Skillet's _Monster. _Man, I love that song!**

**Review? Maybe? **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Brrrrrriiiiinnnnngggggg_

16-year-old Len Kagamine sighed as he shut the door of his locker. Another day of being in the prison they called high school was over. Sometimes Len wondered why he even bothered to come to school. He already new everything they had to teach him, heck, he could be in Uni by now if he wanted. Maybe it was because he liked being with kids his age? Or maybe he wanted to be with-

"LEN!" Shouted a voice that resembled bell chimes.

He whipped around and saw none other than 15-year-old Rin Kagami, Her big, white bow bouncing up and down on top of her head. It made her look much like a rabbit.

"Wait for me, Rin!" Came another voice from behind the blonde girl.

Len looked behind her to find Rin's friend, Miku Hatsune. Miku had Long, Teal hair tied up in two pigtails and large eyes of the same colour. Rin had met her in elementary school and they became fast friends. She was Rin's first friend her age. Len understood that Rin needed Girl friends too, as Len couldn't help her with _everything_. And any friend of Rin's was a friend of his too.

"So, we heading home or what?" Len questioned as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Miku's taking the bus to her aunt's place, So it's just going to be you and me." Rin waved a good bye to Miku as they split ways at the court yard.

Len and Rin started to walk home in silence, though it was both comfortable an awkward at the same time.  
"So what's for dinner?" Len dared to ask, though he already knew the answer.

"What gives you the idea that I'm cooking?" replied Rin, giving him a sharp glare out of the corner of her eye.

Len gulped and looked away. Rin had this thing of evening out the chores, switching each week. She had a strong hatred for the stereotype of women always doing all the chores. Though Len sometimes thought it was an excuse for being lazy.

"Ok, Let me rephrase," sighed Len, "What do you _want_ me to cook for dinner?"

"I feel like Take-Out tonight."

Len face-palmed. She went to all the trouble of evening out the chores and making _him_ cook dinner, when most of the time they had Take-Out!  
'Thats it.' Len thought, 'She really is lazy.'

They finally arrived at home. Oh, and if you haven't guessed it yet, they live together. See, Len's mother was so horrible she _forced _him to move out when he had the money. Len also wanted to get out as soon as possible, and luckily Rin offered him a place at her house. Rin had a really nice, little two-storey house. All of the bedrooms and bathrooms were up stairs, while the living room and kitchen were down stairs.  
Len unlocked the door and entered, with Rin not far behind him. She plopped down on the couch and let out a long sigh of relief.

"Boy, today was really tiring. Why is learning so hard?" Rin exasperated.

Len answered the question with a shrug. Though he didn't find school hard, he knew Rin did, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings by making her sound inferior.

_Ring Ring Ring!  
_The phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Len answered.

"Hello! Is this Lenny-kins I'm speaking to~?" Len recognised the nick name. It was the name Mrs. Kagami had given him the second they met.

"Yes, hello Mrs. Kagami."

"I already told you, Lenny-kins, call me mommy~! May I please speak with Rinny-Rin-Rin?"

"Sure, here you go." Len handed the phone to the eager looking Rin who immediately snatched it out of his hands.

While most normal teens would be embarrassed to have such a childish mother like Mrs. Kagami, Rin was proud she was her mother. Rin's parents were always away on business. Though they weren't bad parents, no, they were the best parents Len had ever met. Compared to his Mother, Mr. and Mrs. Kagami were like sunshine and rainbows.  
Apart from alway being away.

When Rin finished her long chat wither Mom she sat on the couch an turned on ABC3 (XD) while Len ordered take-out.

"I'll be upstairs, ok?" Said Len as he headed towards his room. Rin made a sound of understanding while she watched James through a pie in Liv's face.

Len chuckled as he made his way to his room. Australians had such a strange sense of humour.

Len slowly entered his room. He found himself surrounded by a mess that much resembled the apocalypse. Len always kept his room locked so Rin didn't walk in on the mess. How was he meant to tell her that he had been having bizarre late night meltdowns...

_He could never let her see this side of him, NEVER..._

**1ST CHAPTER! Phew, that took all day! Thanks so much for the ****reviews! I couldn't stop smiling!  
I'll try to get the next chapter up sometime this week (hopefully l_l;) I've got school tomorrow soooo...**

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID NOR ABC3!**


	3. Chapter 2

The Beast within THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 2!

Len was awoken rather rudely by the sound of a busy city accompanied with morning traffic. He groaned as he blocked his ears. He hated being woken up early, especially on a Saturday. Why did the city have to be so noisy? Wait… Len didn't live in the city; he lived in a quiet suburb that _defiantly _wasn't this busy in the morning. Len reluctantly open his eyes as he examined his surroundings. Crap, Len always hated it when he was right.

Instead of being in the security of his home, Len was in a cold ally way. At the end of which was the bustling city of Crypton. Len put his face in his hands and muffled a moan. What had happened last night to get him in a place like this?

Though this wasn't the first time Len had awoken to an unfamiliar environment, in fact it had happened several times before. Though it all really must have stated when he turned fourteen.  
It had started with abnormal nightmares, and then he found out from Rin that he had started sleep walking. It had gotten worse since he had turned fifteen. He'd wake to find room in tatters, and now he was waking up in the city! What was happening to him, was he going mad?

Len was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing. It was Rin. Len panicked, what was he going to say to her? She was probably freaking out though; that's what he would be doing.

"Hello?" Len answered cautiously.

"Len! Is that you? Where the hell are you?! I've been looking for you for the last hour! I was about call the police, Len, the freaking POLICE!"

Len winced at her tone. He hated worrying her, and making her angry. An angry Rin was a scary Rin.

"I left earlier this morning to run some errands. Sorry, I must have forgotten to leave you a note." Len never liked to lie to Rin, but there was no way he would tell her the truth.

"Len… Your door is in shreds. And your room…" Her voice trailed off. She sounded worried, no, scared was more like it. Terrified.

"I accidentally locked myself in my room. I panicked and practically destroyed my room looking for something to break it down." Len silently begged for her to believe the lie, not to try to dig deeper into the situation.

"…Len, is there something you're not telling me?"

'Yes' he thought, 'there are so many things I'm keeping from you, But I want to protect you from them!'

"…no." Len lied to her once again, realizing that this might become a habit, "I'll be home in a bit, 'kay?"

"…Okay." She hung up.

Len sighed as he put his phone back in his pocket and leaned against the wall behind him. He looked across the road to try and spot any familiar landmarks. Whenever he woke up in a situation like this, he always knew it was best to stay calm and figure out where you are, that way you can find your way back. He was relieved to find the city hall just over the next block. That meant he wasn't that far away from home. Len lifted his hoodie over his head and started his trek to the nearest bus stop.

Rin Glumly put her phone back on the table. She stared at the wall opposite her, then slamed her head on the counter.

"Stupid Len..." She muttered into the table. He was always worring her like this. Wasn't he the older one? Shouldn't he be worring about her, making sure dosen't go run off causing a ruckus?

She stared up at the ceiling. Ever since his 15th birthday he had started acting strangely. She had tryed to talk to him, but he just changed the subject. Some nights she could hear thumping and tearing sounds coming from his room, sometimes even growling. Though she was too much of a coward to go and check what it was. On those nights she would just hide under the covers and hope that the sounds would stop and Len would be okay the next morning. She hated being such a coward, she wanted to be brave like Len and her friends. She was such a scaredy-cat. When she was younger she was always brave and stood up to people twice her size. But, as the years passed she became more and more scared of some things. It was strange though, because she _LOVED _horror games. Just last night she was up playing **Five Nights at Freddy's**. She loved that game. She would've stayed up all night playing it if thoughs noises hadn't started. The minute she heard them she switched off the game and jumped into her bed. She was terrified of those noises.

Her thoughts were interuppted by a knock on the door. Rin jumped up and and answered it. Len sure was fast. Rin opened the door to find not Len, but Miku.

"Hey Rin," Miku giggled bubbly, then looked at Rin crestfallen face. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, it's nothing," lied Rin. "I didn't know you were coming over today, Somthin' up?"

"Well, I have something _really _important to tell you."

**I. Am. SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! This took Way to long to post. I've been super busy with school and... other important things...(watchinganime:P) I will try to make sure that I try and get the next chapters posted WITHOUT taking six ****months. **

**Thank you those 4 who reviewed, and all those who faved and followed. You guys are the reason I knew I had to continue the story. Your Reveiws made me very happy~!**

-**Aussiekagamines 3**


	4. Chapter 3

"WHAT!? Really Miku?" Rin stared awestruck at her twin-tailed friend

"Ah ha, one-hundred percent!" Giggled the girl, obviously glad with her friend's reaction.

"That's great Miku! You finally scored a date with Kaito! You've been waiting for this since middle school!"

"Yeah, it is great. There's just one thing…" Miku trailed off, leaving her blond friend in utter confusion.

"What? WHAT!?" Rin was terrible when it came to patience, as you can see.

"Well, I get really nervous around him when it's just the two of us. So I thought it would be better if we had some company…" She took a glance at Rin, who was staring at her absent-mindedly. "You see, Rin, I asked him if we could have a double date."

Rin stared at her friend, slowly processing what she had said. Who could she want to have a double date with? Luka never liked getting involved with romantic affairs, though Rin could she was in one of her own, and Meiko would probably get drunk off her ass, which wouldn't look so good in public. Rin was her only other close friend, apart from Gumi who was away. But, Rin didn't have a boyfriend, so why would she mention a double date?

"I don't _have_ a boyfriend though Miku." At that comment Miku smiled mysteriously at her, a smile that frightened the blond.

"Not yet," Miku muttered under her breath, then in a clearer voice said, "I thought that maybe you could come with Len."

Rin froze. Did Miku just invite her to go on a double date… WITH LEN!? Rin felt heat rush to her face for an unknown reason.

'W-why would Miku want me to go with Len? She knows that we're just friends… right?'

Before Rin could shout some sense into the teal haired girl, a series of knocks came from the door.

"We'll discuss this tonight over the phone." Said Miku as she gathered her stuff and headed towards the door.

Rin followed behind her still angry and extremely confused about her comment. She opened the door to find a very wet, and very tired, Len.

Rin was suddenly reminded of his disappearance and quickly pulled him inside, slamming Miku about before she say her greetings to Len.

"Where the hell were you!?" Rin shouted into the dreary boys face.

He was rather disappointed by the greeting. After all he did have to make a long hike to a bus stop and then stay stuck on the disgusting thing for half an hour. And he didn't even get to have breakfast yet. Suddenly feel in hungry, tired and annoyed, Len ignored Rin and pushed past into the kitchen. This action infuriated Rin. How dare he ignore her? She was worried sick about him and he just brushes her aside?! How rude!

As Len was scanning the fridge for a banana, the small blonde girl went up and slapped him straight across the face.

"OUCH!" howled the boy, grasping the side of his face. "What the HELL was that for?!"

"What are you talking about, _'what for?'_! You left me here with a very unsatisfactory answer for why you disappear so early in the morning and when you come home you just ignore me?! Since when were you so inconsiderate!"

"Excuse me for getting food so I won't starve to death! Rin I am _soo_ not in the mode for arguing right now! I have been stuck on a sticken bus for half an hour and feel like I haven't slept in a century! Not to mention I haven't eaten all morning!"

"Why didn't you eat while you were running your _'errands'_, stupid liar!?"

"I just told you I'm not in the mood for arguing! SO, STOP F***ING ANNOYING ME!" Len roared, feeling a bit too enraged.

Rin stared at him awestruck. Len had never sweared at her before, much less yelled. No matter how many times she flipped out, he would always be calm about it.

Rin felt tears brim her eyes. Len realised and imeditly all his rage was replaced with emmense guilt.

"Rin...," he started but he was too late. Rin was already darting for her room, tears stating to stream down her face.

"RIN!" Len shouted after her.

The boy slowly slumped against the wall, brought his hands to his face, and sunk to the ground.

_What had he DONE?_

**I just came back from a short trip and was over the moon to see how many views the second chapter got! So much so that I felt compulsed to immediately write the third chapter. **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED TOMORROW!**

**I DO NOT OWN RIN OR LEN OR MIKU, sadly :`(**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Uuuugh" moaned Rin as she clung to her stomach. It was about 2 o'clock and the teen was _starving_. She had been camping out in her room for the last 6 hours! She was so frustarted with Len that she decided to sit in her room until he came crawling to her on his knees begging for forgiveness for makeing her upset. So far, the plan was failing. Her videogames could only keep her occupied for so long, and reading didn't do any good. What's worse, Rin could smell len making lunch.

"Bastard" she murmured. Why did he have to torment her like this? Rin could see him laughing evily as he stired what she suspected was chicken ramen, one of her favourite meals. Rin rolled over on her bed and stuffed her face into her pillow. 'Just don't think about it...'

If Len was correct, the best way to lure Rin out of her hidey hole was to make her hungry by cooking her favourite meal. So far, it wasn't working. Len had tried several times over the last 6 hours to apologise and coax her out of hiding, but the girl was stubborn and would just ignore him. So, run out of all options, he would just have to lure er out of her room. Len knew how much Rin loved chicken ramen and oranges, so he decided to use that to his advantage. But, as stated before, it was not working.

Just as Len was about to give up he heard the sound of foot steps coming down the stairs. He did not dare turn around, so as to not spoke her. He heard her pull out a chair and sit down. He turned around and acted surprised to see the blond girl.

"Why, hello Rin!" he said giving her a friendly smile. She replied to him with a sharp glare.

Len gulped and returned to the ramen. How he hated making her this mad. Hopefully after making her lunch she would stop being so cold towards him.

"You looking for some of this" he said filling a bowl with the noodles.

The girl continued to glare while she slowly nodded her head.

He passed her the bowl. She first eyed it and then him and then back again, before stuffing her face with the bowls contents.

'Wow' thought Len, 'She must have been really hungry.' Len suddenly remembered the reason he wanted to talk to her.

"Rin, I'm really so, so sorry about yelling at you like that. I should've thought about what i was saying before I did. I was tired and-"

Rin held up her finger to his mouth, leaning over the counter. Len felt his cheeks turn pink as he looked at the girl confused.

Rinswallowed the food in her mouth and breathed out, then took a look at Len straight in the eye... before fist pumping the air and laughing her head off.  
Now Len was just plain confused.

Rin looked back at him with a giant grin. "That was exactly what I wanted from you!", she stated, proud of her success at making him beg, kinda.

Len stared at her, dumbfounded, and then he too started to laugh, relived that she was no longer upset with him.

He scooped the small girl up into his arms, squishing her, and the two of them continued to laugh, happy about their friendship.

That night, Rin and Len watched a movie called _Cendrillon._ I though of it as a parody of Cinderella, though instead the main character was sent to kill the prince, but ended up falling in love with him.

"Hey Len?" Rin questioned him some way into the movie.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that the main character look a bit like Miku and kaito?"

Len hadn't thought of that before, they did look a bit like their friends.

Rin was fasted asleep by the time the movie finished. Len carefully carried her up to her room and tuck her into bed. Before he left he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Len wearily walked into his room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Rin was woken from her very peaceful sleep by a loud tearing sound. 'Oh no...' Rin started to quake in fear as the sounds became louder and louder.  
But she snapped her eyes open and made a decision that she knew she might very well regret. She got out of bed and headed out into the hallway.

In front of her was Len's room. She could hear the sounds very clearly now. She took a deep breath, shivering in fear.

_She slowly opened the door..._

**Ooooh, cliffhanger. I don't know, I might want too keep the next chapter too myself for awhile. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Thank you so much for those who ****reviewed! You made me want to post this chapter as soon as possible. **

**I'm really bad at romantic situations, as you can see, so if you guys have any requests, please tell me. Maybe private message me so as not to let others know. That'd be wonderful!**

**IF YOU DO NOT ALREADY KNOW, I DON'T OWN RIN, LEN OR CENDRILLON!**


End file.
